


Huesos de cristal

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderfluid Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon es muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez, y es en momentos en los que no sabe qué es cuando, irónicamente, se identifica más con su propio ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huesos de cristal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/gifts).



> ~ advertencias: personaje genderfluid, odio interiorizado hacia estos temas(?)  
> ~ esto es de nuevo por y para jea ♥♥

La primera vez que Hakyeon decide ponerse un vestido, tiembla con más fuerza que una hoja seca en mitad de una tempestad. No sabe si es por la emoción, porque se está juzgando a sí mismo («no te juzgues», se dice, «hacer esto no es algo malo». El juicio interno que lleva grabado en las sienes es algo de lo que, después de todo, no ha terminado de deshacerse por más que lo ha intentado) o porque tiene miedo de que otros lo juzguen. Que las opiniones que los demás tienen sobre él cambien si lo ven así de frágil, con los huesos de cristal y la piel de papel. Que los demás se den la vuelta con gesto airoso y lo dejen a un lado, que lo abandonen si lo descubren de ese modo, si ven al Hakyeon de verdad. 

Está solo en casa, de cualquier modo, así que su nerviosismo no está en el plano del histerismo (aún, porque todo se andará) cuando abre el armario y pasa los dedos temblorosos por la hilera de ropa colgada de la barra metálica. Las perchas desvencijadas chirrían, y el corazón de Hakyeon murmura y baila como respuesta. Las telas veraniegas se sienten frágiles en la palma de su mano, como si de rozarlas con más empeño de la cuenta pudiera desgarrarlas y dejarlas hechas jirones en el suelo a sus pies. 

Escoge una percha que está casi escondida (olvidada con intencionadas ansias) entre otras dos que sujetan pantalones y una rebeca fina respectivamente. No es sino con cuidado casi reverente como Hakyeon descuelga la prenda y se la pasa entre los dedos con los ojos ya humedecidos. Tiembla más que antes y el corazón ya no le murmura, sino que le grita (que se detenga, que continúe, que llore, que ría). No es capaz de mirarse mientras deja caer al suelo su camiseta, sus pantalones, sus calcetines. Cada prenda de la que se deshace es un peso que se le levanta de los hombros, si bien al mismo tiempo las siente como bestias desgarrándole la espalda a zarpazos. 

Ah, la tesitura. 

Está aterrado, pero ignora los zarpazos y alcanza el vestido, que tendió antes sobre la cama con delicadeza. Se muerde el labio, a punto de romper a llorar, y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se desliza dentro de la tela con solemnidad. 

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente», dicen. Menuda mentira, Hakyeon siente más intensamente que nunca. 

Quiere chillar, eufórico, espantado, pero sella sus labios y se acomoda el pelo revuelto antes de deshacerse a ciegas de las arrugas del vestido. Son su propia fuerza y determinación los que no permiten que caiga al suelo hecho un harapo cuando da un paso hacia delante para acercarse al espejo de pie que descansa en una esquina de la habitación. El marco de madera oscura tallada siempre le ha transmitido una sensación de antigüedad y serenidad que necesita tragarse con avidez para no descoserse y salirse de su propio cuerpo, porque Hakyeon siente tanto, tantas cosas, que está seguro de que está a punto de no caber dentro de sí. 

Se pregunta si está mal lo que ha hecho, si quizás debería volver sobre sus pasos y deshacerse de la tela que lo cubre casi con altivez, desafiando al mundo, si el no levantar la vista y no mirarse le serviría de coartada para fingir que nada ha sucedido y que Hakyeon es... como los demás quieren que sea, como el mundo se empeña en hacer creer a las personas que deben ser. Tal vez, si Hakyeon no da el paso que lo separa del espejo pueda sacudirse la culpa de no ser como los demás creen que es, la angustia que le produce no querer hacerlo en realidad. 

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decidir qué hacer sus ojos se clavan en su reflejo por cuenta propia y ya no hay vuelta atrás. El azul añil es un color que siempre le ha sentado bien, y el que tiñe el vestido es tan bonito que casi parece irreal en contraste con la piel tostada de Hakyeon, que se observa como si se viera por primera vez. Se acerca un pasito hacia el espejo y estira una mano hacia su reflejo y se mira con la misma fascinación con la que unos padres miran por primera vez a su hijo recién nacido. La tela es fina, apenas existente, y tan ligera que Hakyeon no termina de sentirla sobre su piel. Tiene unos tirantes muy finitos, bordados con diminutas cuentas blancas, y la caída de la tela es suave, ondulada en patrones aleatorios donde las curvas de su cuerpo dictan. Hakyeon jamás ha visto un vestido más simple, pero jamás se ha sentido más cubierto y cómodo con ninguna otra prenda y se mira sin creerse su propia valentía, sin creerse lo precioso que se ve. 

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente». Menuda mentira, en efecto. 

Hakyeon solloza de alivio y suelta una risita, la risita más sincera que se ha escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo. Las garras que lo herían antes ahora son manos suaves que lo abrazan, que le dicen que esto, esta cosa que acaba de hacer, es lo que necesitaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se sonroja sin poder evitarlo y se limpia las lágrimas que le mojan las mejillas, los labios, y que por primera vez le parecen bonitas, como diamantes bajo la luz del sol dorado. Hakyeon sonríe radiante y tímido y el corazón se le hincha dentro del pecho tanto que parece que va a hacer que el pecho le estalle, pero no le importa, nada de eso importa porque todo está bien. 

Porque Hakyeon es Hakyeon y siempre lo ha sido, pero también es mucho más, muchas más cosas que es incapaz de explicar. Porque Hakyeon siempre ha sido fuerte pero frágil al mismo tiempo, siempre ha sido feliz pero triste a la vez. Hakyeon es muchas cosas, y ninguna a la vez, y es en momentos en los que no sabe qué es que, irónicamente, se identifica más con su propio ser. 

Porque Hakyeon es decidido pero también es decidida, porque Hakyeon es sosegado pero es sosegada también. Porque Hakyeon es él unos días y otros días es ella, y también hay días en los que es las dos cosas a la vez y días en los que no sabe qué es. Pero eso no es malo, no es una molestia para Hakyeon. Hakyeon tiene miedo pero sabe que no puede esconderse de sus propios ojos (grandes, curiosos, oscuros, penetrantes, vivos), de lo que estos ven en el reflejo en el espejo. Sabe que tampoco debe esconderse porque vivir con una venda en los ojos no es algo que quiera hacer. Nunca le ha costado aceptarse de corazón, pero la opinión de los demás ha provocado que el rinconcito que tiene para esconderse del mundo a veces sea, en su caso, mucho mayor de lo normal. Hakyeon ha pasado demasiado tiempo escondido (¿escondida? Sí, hoy es escondida) en ese hueco, viviendo sola consigo misma y sin que los demás puedan ver quién es en realidad. 

Es hora de que sea quien debe ser, quien quiere ser. Hakyeon se sonríe de nuevo y se aparta el flequillo de los ojos. Con prudencia, despacito, da una vuelta sobre sí misma sin apartar la vista de su reflejo, de lo que el espejo revela y que Hakyeon jamás había podido ver antes. Se observa detenidamente, sin juzgarse, con cariño. Se quiere. Alza los brazos y se abraza a sí misma, con el corazón repiqueteando y la sonrisa tatuada en los labios, y se ve tan grande y preciosa que no puede evitar reír jubilosa. El miedo descansa sobre uno de sus hombros como un gato negro, elegante y sospechoso, pero a Hakyeon nunca la han asustado los gatos. Sabe que aprenderá a vivir con él, a ignorarlo y a recibir con los brazos abiertos al valor que nota como un pajarillo recién nacido revoloteándole en el pecho. Sabe que el tímido frufrú de esas alitas cobrará fuerza conforme avance, conforme aprenda a aceptarse y a verse con ojos benevolentes y comprensivos. 

No sabe quién será mañana, qué versión de sí misma le devolverá la mirada al alba, pero no importa. No importa porque Hakyeon se quiere en todas sus formas, y eso es lo que cuenta.


End file.
